


Reckless Safety

by BittyDragon



Series: Minicraft [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, just a fun meeting, not much too it, tiny dream, tiny skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyDragon/pseuds/BittyDragon
Summary: Basically how Dream first met the dumbass of a borrower called Skeppy. Goes pretty well if I do say so myself.Prologue to Bucket and Roommates, Huh? but does not have to be read first. It's more of an extra piece of background/lore (whatever we're gonna call it) for the Minicraft AU.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream
Series: Minicraft [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Reckless Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't expecting to actually post this one but my friends in discord said they thought it was good so I thought I'd share it, especially since it's been a hot second since I've last written due to college. I'm almost done with the semester. So close.  
> This is cross-posted from my tumblr.

Once he was on his own after leaving his parents, he realized just how alone he would be in this giant world. His parents had taught him to be self-sufficient and how to stay hidden in the shadows. They told him he was an extraordinary borrower, that he could do things others could not. Apparently his climbing abilities and abilities to jump extremely far were not normal among borrowers. Sure, borrowers had amazing maneuverability, but his skills were unmatched.

For a few years, Dream lived alone. He missed being around others. Back at his home with his parents, other borrowers would find themselves passing through around once a year. This wasn’t the case when you were jumping from house to house. So he expected this borrowing trip to go exactly as planned.

It didn’t.

If the borrower dragging a strange pink cylinder with a mischievous grin was anything to go off of, Dream knew he needed to act fast before a human noticed the stranger. He quickly shoved his stuff into the nearest entrance before dashing off towards the new borrower. Once he approached them however, he was only met with a large smile.

“Hi! Wanna help?” Dream wordlessly nodded and picked up the other end of the cylinder. What was this borrower doing with this? Why did he want this thing so bad? He shook off the questions for the time being in favor of safely retreating back into the walls. 

A few nerve wracking moments later, both borrowers were safely hidden in the walls with their respective loots. Dream turned to the other borrower and inspected him for a moment. He was dressed strangely for a borrower with his light blue colored clothing that provided little camoflauge. His hair was rather unkempt but he wasn’t covered in the dirt Dream expected to find. He thought this was an outdoors borrower. Apparently not.

The borrower seemed to be examining him as well. Subconsciously, Dream reached up to pull his mask closer to his face. The other borrower only seemed to smile wider at that. Dream cleared his throat.

“What is this, by the way? What do you need it for?” Dream grew alarmed when the other borrower began to laugh, as if what Dream asked was a funny joke.

“This thing? The human girl likes to use this every morning and puts whatever is inside of it on her eyes. No clue why, but she is sure to miss it!”

Dream couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This borrower took something from the humans that one of them used on a regular basis. And thought it was funny because it would inconvenience them? This borrower was crazy!

“You are insane.”

The other borrower smiled. “That’s what the other borrower I met said. And my parents. But it really is fun! Plus, I totally saved your life back there.” Dream scoffed.

“Sure you did. And I’m a human.” The other’s face fell into a more serious expression as he shook his head.

“No, seriously. The dad of the house was about to enter the kitchen. I saw you still in there collecting supplies, so I dragged the bottle into your eyesight. Then I just hoped you got scared for me and ran for me before he could enter the kitchen. As soon as you left he came in actually. I got scared he would see both of us but I didn’t want you to be scared as well.”

Dream stared at him. That would make some of this more understandable. Not all of it, but dragging it out in the open would make more sense. And this guy has been upfront with him the whole time. So what use would he have for lying anyways? He didn’t. Dream sighed and bowed his head slightly.

“Thanks then. I’m, uh, Dream by the way.” The other smiled and stuck his hand out.

“Call me Skeppy! Though, that’s probably not necessary.” 

“Why not?”

“You’re here,” Skeppy explained. “I may be a bit crazy in borrower terms-”

“Not just a bit.”

“BUT! I’m not crazy enough to put anyone else in danger. I live without other borrowers in the house for a reason. I’ve gotten close to being caught before and I don’t want to be the reason someone else is caught. I won’t let my mistakes put anyone else in danger.”

Dream rolled his eyes from behind his mask. Skeppy couldn’t see it, but he could probably tell by the exasperated groan that followed.

“Why do what you do then? Why put yourself in danger?” Skeppy only grinned.

“Cause it’s fun! I like living life on the edge! Gives me my entertainment for my life.” Dream could only shake his head. He couldn’t convince Skeppy of anything. He knew it was futile to try, but he had to make the attempt. He reached out a hand to Skeppy and the other hesitantly took it, confused at the gesture.

“Stay safe out there then, Skeppy. Don’t get yourself caught, alright?” Skeppy yanked on Dream’s hand and pulled him in for a hug. A few seconds passed before Skeppy pushed him back to where he was.

“Thanks man. You too, stay safe.” And with a small wave, Skeppy disappeared into the maze of the walls. Dream knew that he would probably never see this borrower again, but he still wished him well. 

He had one reminder of the strange borrower though. In the morning he was about to find out how bad the consequences of having this strange object in his home would be. He was thinking of moving out again anyways, they were getting a little too suspicious for his likings anyways.


End file.
